The New Battle City
by Driger
Summary: Hi, first ficcy here, I'm not really good at writing, about Davis and cards.
1. Paldod Island

Driger: Oh well, my first fic, don't flame me!  
  
Davis: Awwww, suck it up!  
  
Driger: Okeydokeyartichokeymokeylokeyhokeypokey-  
  
Davis: SHADDAP!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The New Battle City  
  
"" means talking '' means thoughts ~*~* means change of scenery {} means an A/N  
  
Chapter 1: Paldod  
  
"See you later mom," called 14-year old Davis.  
  
"Bye honey!"  
  
Davis started walking to school, Pop-Tart shoved in his mouth, when a man comes up to him.  
  
"Duel?" Now, Davis loves Duel Monsters, but, he had his priorities set for school.  
  
"Later, you're too old to play anyways," he replied.  
  
While Davis starts walking away, a sharp pain hit his head. He sees only pain now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Davis wakes up, he sees black.  
  
'What the hell just happened? Damn old guys!' Someone rips off his blindfold and Davis sees the man again.  
  
"Now duel?" he replied with the same slick, oily voice.  
  
"I guess I have no other choice!" exclaimed Davis, taking his deck out of his pocket.  
  
"Duel!" they both shouted.  
  
Man: 4000 Davis: 4000 {A/N I might change some effects and put made-up cards, but bear with me; this IS a couple hundred years after Yugi Moto became King of Games. Oh, and I will use some Japanese names and English names, because I like the Japanese names a WHOLE lot better than Americans. Crappy dubbing, you know? Well, on with the fic!}  
  
"Since I'm SO nice, I'll let you go first" the man said.  
  
"First off, tell me your name," Davis asked  
  
"Zander," his reply was curt and to the point.  
  
"Ok ZANDER, prepare to lose! I play Hayabusa Knight in attack mode! With 1 face-down magic/trap! Go."  
  
"I set 1 monster and I play Pot of Greed. I draw two cards. Ahhh, exactly what I need, I play a very rare card."  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" Davis said.  
  
"It's called Genetic Surgery, I change the attribute of all monsters to light, that includes the graveyard, but face-down monsters aren't affected, even if a face-down monster goes to the graveyard, it STILL isn't affected.. Then, I play Magic Changer, changing all traps to Quick-Play magic for 1 turn; I play Tribute to the Doomed {A/N he won't discard} on my monster, a Wall of Illusion, with that I add a Ultimate Offering, with a mere 500 life points, I summon a Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. End."  
  
"0_o Long turn, buddy, well, I play Hayabusa Lightning Strike on my Hayabusa Knight, it can attack 3 times per battle phase now, instead of the normal 2. I end." retorted Davis with a smile.  
  
"Your doom is imminent as I play Offerings to the Doomed on my Giant Soldier of Stone, destroying it." said Zander happily.  
  
"You are one weird dude, well I play nothing since I can't, but, I attack your life points directly!"  
  
Zander: 500 Davis: 4000  
  
"Oh yeah? This duel ends here and now! I play Chaos Soldier -Messenger of Creation- by removing my light Giant Soldier of Stone, and my dark Wall of Illusion, and I use its special effect, I destroy your monster, but I can't attack this turn. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! {A/N they are using no holographic stuff whatsoever, it's on a table.}  
  
'Damn' thought Davis.  
  
"Well, you're in for a surprise, I play the almighty Da-" Another sharp pain hit his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Davis wakes up and sees a beautiful, tropical island. He sees a bunch of other people and says "Finally, people my own age, I've had a crappy day today, time to relax."  
  
He goes up to a person.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Don't you know, we're in Paldod Island!" 


	2. Luke's Fun

Driger: Chappie 2!  
  
Davis: FINNALLY!  
  
Driger: You spelled finally wrong.  
  
Davis: Aww well, screw you and SHADDAP!  
  
Chapter 2: Luke's "Fun"  
  
"What, pray tell, is that?" inquired Davis, fresh from learning this new island he was in was in fact, Paldod Island.  
  
"A small island off the coast of Japan, why? You should know this," the boy replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know, so what are we doing here? And, what is your name?"  
  
"You will see, and it's Luke," Luke said.  
  
"Luke. I am your-" Davis gets cut off.  
  
"Shut up!" Luke yelled. "Stupid fool," he then muttered.  
  
Suddenly, a great helicopter came onto the beach. All the kids ran to it to see the helicopter. A man came out.  
  
"ZANDER!!!" Davis yelled.  
  
"No, young Davis, I am his older twin brother, Max. Zander has told me SO much about you."  
  
All this while, a microphone was being set up.  
  
"Now, kids, I will tell you the reason I am here. Today begins the Tournament of Jewels! The winner not only gets a ticket off this island, but a couple hundred boxes of rare, priceless jewels among many priceless Duel Monsters cards. Come up to me to get your duel disks! Single file please! Oh yes, the winner of ever duel gets their opponents DECK!"  
  
Everyone comes up to get their duel disks.  
  
"Now the tournament starts!"  
  
Sirens start blazing and then stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey kid, wanna duel?" a guy asked Luke.  
  
"Your on, but don't come crying to me when you lose!" replied Luke, full of energy.  
  
"I should be saying that to you!"  
  
"DUEL!" they both simultaneously shouted.  
  
Luke: 4000 Guy: 4000  
  
"I'll go first" Luke says.  
  
"I play Polymerization! Fuse Soul-Hunting Spectre and Nightmarish Horse! I make, Nightmare Riding Spectre! I set 1 m/t. Play Quick-Attack! I attack you directly!"  
  
In a rush, the Spectre on a Horse rammed into the person with that, a card from the guy's hand went into the graveyard.  
  
Luke: 4000 Guy: 3200  
  
"What the hell? Oh, and my name's Louis, just so ya know" Louis said.  
  
"OK LOUIS! It's Nightmare Riding Spectre's effect. Now go."  
  
"Sure, I play Raigeki!"  
  
A huge thunderbolt fries Nightmare Riding Spectre.  
  
"And then I play Gear Freed the Iron Knight. Gear Freed, slice him to bits!"  
  
Gear Free attacked with a mighty sweep of his sword.  
  
Luke: 2200 Guy: 3200  
  
"Ok, I play Trap Changer letting me play traps without setting them. Then, I reveal, GRAVITY BIND!" Luke nearly yelled.  
  
Gravity was pressuring the 4 star Gear Freed causing it to smash to the ground.  
  
"My turn, and I end," Louis said, downtrodden.  
  
"Perfect! I play Pot of Greed!"  
  
A pot appears and Luke pulls 2 cards from it. "Now I play Graceful Charity!"  
  
An angel appeared, giving Luke 3 cards, but waited. Luke gave two cards back to her, and she disappeared.  
  
"Ok, your end is now! I play Hayabusa Knight! Equip with Hayabusa Lightning Strike! Equip Axe Of Despair! Attack for the win!" Luke said, happily.  
  
A Falcon Knight appeared, carrying an Axe with lightning revolving around the axe. One, two, three swipes.  
  
Luke: 2200 Louis: 0  
  
"Here is my deck," Louis said sadly.  
  
"Thank YOU!" Luke replied.  
  
"HEY, when I talk sad, you are supposed to GIVE IT BACK! Don't you know any psychology?" Louis said, his anger boiling.  
  
"Nope," Luke replied.  
  
*Louis falls down anime style* 


End file.
